The rapid developments in electronic product and commodity industry bring about huge demands for user-friendly interface bonding materials. As a conventional method in the art, a thermal interface material has to be used with mechanical bonding together so as to bond components in electric and electronic products. Specifically, holes need to be drilled in chips and radiators. In addition, screws, gaskets, screw caps as well as thermal grease are needed, and they are connected by a very complicated, high cost and time-consuming approach.
There is a need for a user-friendly interface adhesive tape to replace mechanical bolts used in the conventional method to bond two components in electric and electronic products. The bond strength of the tape is very important for achieving a long-term stable fixation of the components in the product. To be used in electric and electronic products, the tape should also provide efficient heat dissipation.
Therefore, there is a need for an adhesive tape providing excellent bond strength and high thermal conductivity, which can be conveniently used to bond components in electric and electronic products, so as to offer a “one-stop and easy solution” to the customers.